


In a Blink

by PromptBomb



Series: Mini Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Ender Eye Au, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptBomb/pseuds/PromptBomb
Summary: They told you it was useless to look for him. You went anyway.





	

  * Inspired by the Ender Eye Au created by [Samijen](http://samijen.tumblr.com/)



* * *

You had thought, cast in violet flames, it would be hot. You anticipated the heat, the pain that came from the caress of the fire’s wispy tendrils as they made contact with your exposed skin. Yet the blaze gave nothing in the way of warmth; instead you found yourself bathed in a blistering and the mind numbing cold that crept frost against your cheek and turned your breath to mist. The chill had pulled your already exhausted body to a slow crawl, each step forward was a daunting task and a haunting reminder of how worn you were, how utterly vulnerable. You had fought for so long to reach him, cut through the monsters and braved the labyrinth when others called you a fool for doing so. The man you searched for was dead, they said. But you knew that could not be true.

Through the blur of your vision you see him, knelt in the center of this dungeon, a place of obscurity save for the unnatural light the fires around you cast. It fuels you forward and you cast your sword and shield to the ground to unburden your stride, calling his name, “Ryan!” You make contact, your arms wrap around his sturdy form in an embrace that threatens to squeeze the life from his lungs. He trembles, his flesh is as cold as a corpse and if not for the light spray of warm breath against your neck you would think him dead. You release him for a moment, your hands sliding through his disheveled locks as your lips plant against his brow, “I knew I would find you. I knew that you were-”

“No.” he speaks, but his voice is distorted, you can barely make out his familiar tone. Distracted, he grabs your wrists firmly, forcing a whimper to crawl up your throat and beat against your lips that close into a thin, tight line. He raises his head, strands of dirty hair veiling his gaze as it lifts to search out your own, “You should have left me. You should have… you should have never come.” Your eyes meet and his once listless expression reflects the pain of seeing your reaction. His face is haggard, his cheeks hollowed and his beard unkempt. A dark circle hangs like a broken moon beneath one of his eyes and the other… the other you can barely look upon.

You had seen that eye before when the two of you faced down the Endermen that threatened to dismantle the kingdom and plunge it into eternal darkness. You had stared down these monsters and felt their gaze pierce you to the very bone, touching that pit of fear in your stomach you kept buried. And though he appeared distressed, on the edge of losing his sanity, there was a dark and primordial consciousness that seemed to be a complete and different entity than the man who now held you at an arms length. The area around the eye looked to be heavily damaged, the skin like brittle tree bark that had been snapped back, though you couldn’t tell if it was collateral damage or if Ryan himself had been clawing at it. Dark, purple veins raced in any and all directions from the source of corruption and you could see them throbbing, glowing beneath his skin like a dark infection taking root.

“Oh, Ryan.” your voice breaks and you wrench a hand free to slide your fingers against his cold cheek. “We can find a way. There are great healers. Mages. Your friends will help you.”

His lips break into a wide smile and you can see that some of his teeth had turned feral, the gums around them black. “Help me?” he chuckles softly and you feel a chill run down your spine as easily as fingertips. His grip around your wrist tightens, you feel the bones threaten to break as he steps into your stance, towering over you as your bodies press together. Swiftly, he catches your chin in his deft grip and he forces you to look into his face, into his eyes that have narrowed to inspect you. “You don’t understand." he speaks and yet you can see him struggle against whatever it was that compelled him to act out against you. His teeth grind together, his words escape as a growl past his sickening smile. "I don’t need any help. I wanted this.”

“No!” His eyes widen at your challenge, your reaction seemingly not what he expected. You might be crushed if you weren’t so damn angry. After all you had done to find him, you refused to believe that all this, this corrupted shell of the man you knew, was what he wished. You shove him away, he stumbles lightly and barely has time to right himself before you push him again, “Bullshit! You would never do this to yourself. You wouldn’t abandon your friends, your kingdom!” Again, you push him and Ryan’s smile slips into a sneer, though he makes no move to block your advances.  “You wouldn’t abandon me!” Your fist makes a painful connection with his jaw, you see his head whip back. You hope it hurts him just the same, that the pain gives him clarity to fight, to rage against the darkness.

Suddenly, you find his lips upon yours, the fierceness of his kiss forcing you to gasp and inhale the sweet remembrance of his breath. It had been so long and yet the familiarity of it sparks a need to capture those lost moments that were stolen when he disappeared. His hand cradles the back of your skull painful, pushing you deeper into his engaging mouth and you find yourself surrendering. Your arms wrap around his neck, clinging to him as his tongue delves deeply, as if to test the sincerity of your words.There is a passion in his kiss that you recognize, yet a desperation that you have never known before, and he leaves you breathless just as quickly. You see a visible exertion in his features and his breath is hot and flavored with lust as his brow presses against your own. 

“Don’t look for me again.” his voice shakes, straining to sound pure and free of influence. “You'll only find a monster.” Your reply rests on the edge of your tongue, stalled as he pushes you away. You feel the area shift, contort, and there is a loud noise as Ryan disappear completely.

You stand for a moment in silence, half way between dismay and despair. Without Ryan’s presence the violet flames begin to fade and you find your sword and shield, leaving the labyrinth before complete darkness takes hold. His words burn within your head, his kiss lingers like a promise left unsaid. You know what you have to do.

Eight months later, at the edge of daybreak and after a long and hard chase, you find yourself standing over a felled Enderman. Yet you save the killing blow, only until after you have cut the eye from its skull. Even freed from the body you feel a sort of life surging through the orb, the nerves crawl over your fingers like worms looking for somewhere to burrow. It will not have to wait long, you think to yourself, as you ready the sharp point of your dagger against your right eye.


End file.
